


Employee File: Branch Chief

by SunnyShootingStar



Series: Splice [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 11:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16084943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyShootingStar/pseuds/SunnyShootingStar
Summary: Faba's general biography and employee file for the Splice AU





	Employee File: Branch Chief

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like you can RP with this Faba here https://trunc0.tumblr.com/

FULL NAME: █ ██ █ DeLavey   
ALIAS: Faba  
AGE: █   
BIRTHDAY: July 5  
BIRTHPLACE: █ ██   
Current LOCATION: Alola  
PRONOUNS: He/Him  
SEXUALITY: Asexual   
LANGUAGES SPOKEN: Most notably English, French and German but believes himself to be a speaker of all strange tongues.

 

BUILD: Very lanky and short.   
HEIGHT: 5”5  
HAIR COLOR: Faded blonde   
EYE COLOR: Icy blue though always appear a faint green due to his green glasses.   
SCARS/BIRTHMARKS: Various due to █ ██ ███ 

 

BIOGRAPHY  
Faba was born to family with not a penny to their name. He got the idea that the world is dark and filthy at a fairly early age, seeing how his family (with him as the only heir) be shunned simply due to lack of fiscal matters. So he set out to be the best at everything, a thing that messed with him and gave him a rather big God complex. It didn’t help that he was the best at academics, though he failed at being social. He grew up alone and excluded by choice, thinking that human interaction would distract him from his goals.

At an unknown time in his early twenties he became employed at the Aether Foundation as a regular employee and adapted the name of ‘Faba’, However his superiors soon took notice in him and he was trained and schooled from within the foundation and later trusted with it’s most delicate secrets.

However being socially inept finally took his toll as he was not a team player and only got along with a few other employees. The result was that he was being shunned, excluded and even hated amongst his employees. At first he could not deny the pain this gave him but he overcame it by thinking that he was better than them anyhow and that they were merely a stepping stone towards his success.

The odd scientist managed to the foundation results and as such he was allowed to take upon various side projects. This was a little after he was promoted to Branch Chief, which gave him more freedom. Like his beloved splicing experiments. The idea of combining a human with a pokemon to create the ultimate creature. Unethical, maybe but the end justifies the means. He is mostly left alone with this practice as long as he keeps giving the foundation results they do not care what he does, or who has to die to make these things happen.

Relationships  
Mohn

Faba used to work under Mohn. It was he who saw potential in Faba. He left before Faba went off the deep end and completely devoted his time to the more unethical parts of the Foundation’s work. However, due to the way Faba presents himself towards the outside world, Mohn has no idea what Faba is actually doing. To him, he is still that rude but fragile young man who came to work for him all those years ago. Faba regarded Mohn as a friend and would prefer to keep his current ideologies and projects a secret from the older man.

Lusamine

Lusamine is the reason why Faba has the money and is allowed to work in secrecy. They are a little more than strangers at best. Faba doesn’t believe in true friendships between a boss and her employee but they are civil towards one another. He thinks her biggest flaw is having children, as Faba can’t stand them. Though his hatred is mostly reserved to her son, It does tend to extend towards other children.

Wicke

His assistant to the side of his work that is allowed to be presented to the world. Why he does not think of her weak or dumb, he does keep her away from most of his private life and what he does on the side. He will never admit it but he has a deep admiration for her ability to stay kind and soft in this cruel world. He often wonders if she sees the world differently but is too afraid to ask her. Feeling it would open a door to a thing he wants to avoid most of all: a friendship.

Nanu

If Nanu would be 5% more interested in doing his job well and not focusing on the wrong things then he and Faba would be each other greatest enemies. Faba holds up a façade toward the man in the hopes that he won’t connect the dots and accurately finger Faba as the culprit behind recent disappearing. Though perhaps there are things that Nanu knows that Faba isn’t aware of. Even perfect crimes have perfect flaws.


End file.
